


Fade Away

by ShiroBan_Yuuki78



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroBan_Yuuki78/pseuds/ShiroBan_Yuuki78
Summary: A RioBan angst fic.
Kudos: 9





	Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> My first actual fanfic post, it may have grammatical errors because I don’t read books that much. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

The small flowers and plants ruffled around him, while he looked at the blue hue across the horizon. He loved this kind of scenery, but today isn’t the day where he enjoyed it. The gentle breeze brushed his cheeks while the white clouds painted the blue hue above him. He sighed and covered his face with his hands. He hated this lonely vibe that has engulfed him ever since he chained himself in this overflowing misery. 

Those intriguing moments all happened so swiftly in his eyes. He couldn’t remember, or maybe he just didn’t want to remember. The clouds up in the sky looked so bright and so vivid that whenever he saw them, he just wanted to cry. 

“I love you so much that even if I will be gone from this world, I won’t forget you.”

“Ah, those last words. They’re making me succumb into loneliness all the time.”

He’d always think about why he lost something so important, almost too important to the point that he’d reach this state. How come this is happening to him? As days go by, the repeating words have always been stuck in his head, and he just couldn’t get over it. He sighed and left the gentle area that he used to go with a special person. He hid his pale face while going across the busy streets that meant nothing to him at all. As he entered the entrance of the house, a warm gentle voice showed up. 

“Hi Banri, how are you feeling?”

“...”

No response came. He just wanted to be alone. He slammed the door of his room shut. The gentle voice got into a concerned tone.

“Banri, are you there? Can I come in?” 

“No, I just want to be alone right now.”

But no, that’s not what he meant. Banri wants him, and only him. The genius that played baseball before. The genius that could make song melodies in half a day. The person who filled his monotone life with color. Just that person, but he has been gone.

Gone.

He lost the love of his life. The love that never failed to show him the light whenever he is drowned into pure darkness. The love that never failed to show him his passion and dreams. The love that never failed to warm his whole body whenever he would be cold in this world.

“I wish it was all a dream, please give him back!”

“I felt so much pain more than I did back then, why did this all happen?”

Banri just wanted to disappear. 

“Ah, I haven’t said my farewell.”

What a stupid decision, he thought. Despite all of the warm voices trying to help him recover, he just can’t. The love that was given to him isn’t helping. 

Not helping at all.

“All of this world became black because you left me.” 

“I wish this tragedy was all a fading dream.”

Same thoughts, same response. He cried all night not wanting to talk about it. But his mind just repeats it over and over. He hated it.

Just leave me alone…...

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by 4 songs:  
> Unlasting by LiSA  
> Lemon by Kenshi Yonezu  
> Eine Kleine by Kenshi Yonezu  
> Say It by Yorushika 
> 
> Also why does creativity pop out in every weird moment...
> 
> Follow me on twitter @/JNCY_Yuuki78!


End file.
